


Expressions

by sanguineideals



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineideals/pseuds/sanguineideals
Summary: Kuroko has a girlfriend. They’ve been dating for over a year now, much to the annoyance of Momoi. However, this girl is not ordinary. She’s so in touch with Kuroko, she can…DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke/Basket/Basketball (ARGH, let’s call it the Basketball Which Kuroko Plays). I do own my MC/OC.





	1. Kuroko's Real Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Kuroko no Basket fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

_Teiko Middle School’s basketball team. A total powerhouse that has never lost a single game. Five exceptional players stand out from the rest, each a basketball prodigy. There’s also a sixth member recognized by the five. However, his playing relies on the power of his teammates. His one strength is his passing._

 

_This also happens to be the glue that binds the team together._

 

_After graduation, this sixth member went to Seirin High, a brand new school that has only recently opened. But Kuroko Tetsuya was also accompanied by someone who swore to always be by his side…_

 

“Akane-chan, I’m going to go check out the basketball club.” Kuroko glanced back at his girlfriend, who was trailing a little bit behind him. Her wavy black hair floated in the breeze, flapping around her eyes. She procured a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair back into a neat high ponytail.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Akane responded, shielding her eyes from the wind. She wasn’t exactly delicate, but Kuroko always felt like she’d blow away without him. His hands slowly went towards her back.

 

Akane straightened up and grinned at Kuroko. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “Thank you though.”

 

“No problem.” Kuroko caught hold of Akane’s hand and started walking towards the basketball booth. Akane silently followed him.

 

Kuroko pushed his way through the crowd, glancing back occasionally to see if Akane was still following him. It was unnecessary, as she was tightly grasping his hand.

 

“Tetsuya-kun, you don’t need to check on me every few seconds,” Akane laughed, catching up to him. She looped her arm through his. “I’ll always be here.”

 

Kuroko offered her a small smile. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just was worried.” The pair ambled up to the booth, where a serious faced girl sat next to a man who looked newly beat up.

 

“Hello,” Kuroko and Akane said at the same time. The girl looked up and smiled.

 

“Hello!” she said cheerily. “I suppose you’re here to sign up as manager?” She placed a sign up sheet in Akane’s open hand. “Sign here,” the girl directed, pointing at the blanks. Akane obeyed, writing her name.

 

“Riko Aida,” she said, bowing. “Thanks for joining!”

 

“Erm… thank you,” Akane replied, a little flustered. “I’m Sakura Akane. Nice to meet you.”

 

As discreetly as she could, she elbowed Kuroko. Kuroko had been overlooked yet again. Due to his lack of presence, not that many people noticed him if they weren’t concentrating. As far as she knew, Akane was the only one who knew where he was.

 

“Ah, excuse me,” Kuroko said quietly. “I’m here too. I’d like to sign up for the basketball club.”

 

Riko apparently didn’t notice him. “Please come in on the first day of school. We’ll be waiting!”

 

Akane nodded hurriedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kuroko silently take a signup sheet and fill it out. He placed it on the top of the pile and gave Akane a small nod.

 

“Well,” Akane said, gathering her stuff. “I’ll be off.” She bowed to Riko. “I’ll see you on Monday then!” She dashed off, Kuroko right on her heels.

Once they had exited the premises and were walking towards home, Akane finally spoke.

 

“I’m sorry they didn’t notice you, Tetsuya-kun,” she said sadly. “It must be hard for you.” Even as she spoke, she noted Kuroko’s slightly hunched posture and defeated face. He definitely was a little put down.

 

Akane smiled and placed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “You know, your lack of presence becomes an asset on the court,” she reassured him. “The Generation of Miracles saw this.”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Kuroko relented. “But after that… incident, I don’t think they believe that anymore.”

 

Akane gulped. She sensed that now was not the moment to delve more into the subject.

 

“Well, whatever floats your boat then,” she responded. She walked by his side in silence. The evening air was crisp, and the last strains of bird chirps filled the air with their shrill sound. A calm feeling floated over the area, but it made Akane uneasy. It almost felt like the calm before a storm.

 

Sure enough, she saw a figure walking purposefully towards them. As it got closer, she saw flashes of pink hair and overly exposed clothes. Kuroko stopped, and casually stepped in front of Akane. A hot blush crept up Akane’s cheeks.

 

“Momoi,” he said in greeting. Akane frowned at the girl as she stopped in front of them, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She winked flirtatiously at Kuroko, and sneaked in a disgusted glance at Akane.

 

“Tetsu-kun!” she cried, rushing forward and crushing Kuroko in a hug. Kuroko coughed.

 

“Momoi...san,” he gasped. “I cannot breathe.” Akane stifled her laughter as Momoi disentangled herself from him. Her hair fell in beautiful locks down her back, and her makeup seemed perfectly done. Akane looked self consciously down at her own plain clothes.

 

“It is _so_ nice to see you again,” she gushed, pinching Kuroko’s cheeks. Kuroko stared into her eyes, unflinching.

 

“It is,” he answered politely. “What brings you here?”

 

“You, of course!” Momoi said passionately. “I missed my boyfriend!” Akane frowned.

 

“Um,” she began, but Momoi interrupted her.

 

“And who’s this girl behind you?” she drawled, winking at Akane. Akane glared back at her.

 

“Kuroko’s real girlfriend,” she growled. Momoi pretended to faint.

 

“Oh my,” she moaned dramatically. “My beautiful Tetsu has been taken by a plain girl! How did this happen? Was poor Kuroko-kun forced to be with you?” She peered closer at Akane.

 

“I see! So this is the girl who hung out in the front row at every game last year, no?” Momoi waggled a finger in Akane’s face. “I don’t like you with Tetsu-kun,” she grinned. “Have fun while it lasts!”

 

Akane was about to burst with anger, but Kuroko placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Akane could read that gesture. _I’ll take care of it,_ Kuroko seemed to say.

 

“Please do not insult Akane-chan,” Kuroko said quietly. Akane could feel his underlying anger. “She is someone very special to me.”

 

Momoi huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulders haughtily. “Fine, but only because Tetsu-kun doesn’t want me to.” She turned around and started walking down the block again.

 

“Nice meeting you again, Tetsu-kun!” she called. “Please take better care of choosing girls next time!”

 

Akane stood in place, trembling until the last traces of Momoi’s form disappeared.

 

“I’ve always disliked her,” Akane breathed. “But I _really_ don’t like her now.”

 

Kuroko hugged Akane from behind, folding her into a soft embrace. “You have to understand,” he answered. His lips brushed her ear. “Momoi definitely knows who you are. You were so useful to us; you were like our second manager. Momoi-san acknowledges you’re better than her, and that’s why she’s so rude to you.”

 

Akane stayed silent at his comment, thoughts rushing into her mind and whirling around in one huge vortex. Kuroko was nice and comforting, and Akane wanted to melt into him. But one thing was on her mind.

 

“Tetsuya?” she asked tentatively.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why me?” It was the question she had wanted to ask ever since he’d asked her out. She was nothing special, really. She did well in school, but that was about it. She only joined the basketball club because she promised Kuroko she would.

 

Kuroko laughed quietly, a pleasant sound to Akane’s ears.

 

“Akane, there’s so many things about you that I like,” he whispered. “It’ll take too long to list them all.” He straightened up and grasped her hand.

 

“Just know that I want you to stay with me, okay?”

 

Akane smiled, looking away so Kuroko wouldn’t see her eyes watering.

 

“Okay.”

* * *

_This is the story of the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, and his girlfriend who has an unusual ability._

_You have now finished Chapter One- Kuroko's Real Girlfriend. Please spread the word if you liked it, and don't forget to comment!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction! Please enjoy!

Riiing! The bell rang, and students shot out of their seats and ran out of the door. Akane stood up and walked to Kuroko’s desk, which lay in a corner. 

 

“Hello,” Kuroko smiled at her. Akane smiled back. 

 

“Hey.” She glanced at the clock. “The first club meeting starts soon. Should we go now?” 

 

“Sure,” Kuroko responded. He slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Akane out of the classroom.

 

“Akane,” Kuroko said quietly from beside her. Akane looked up at him. His posture was slightly slouched, and his voice had a slight sigh at the end. 

 

“What’s wrong, Tetsuya-kun?” Judging from the way he acted, Akane suspected he had run into a problem. 

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Kuroko frowned. “I like Momoi-san as a friend, but I think it was uncomfortable for you.” 

 

Akane laughed, running a hand through her hair. Kuroko always was super polite… to the point where it was a bit excessive at times. 

 

“Tetsuya, it was fine,” she assured him. “I have nothing against Momoi-san either. I just don’t think she likes me very much.” 

 

Kuroko was about to respond, but was distracted by a female figure dashing towards them. On closer inspection, Akane realized that it was the girl from yesterday. 

 

“Ah. Riko-senpai.” Akane bowed, and Kuroko did the same. Unfortunately, Riko only saw Akane. 

 

“There you are!” Riko took Akane’s hand and started jogging back towards the gym. “I thought you’d get lost. You need to be there earlier than the other members.” She grinned. “I’m the coach, by the way.” 

 

“Um, Riko-sen-” Akane started, but Riko waved a hand. 

 

“Save questions for later,” she said over her shoulder. Akane sighed and stole a glance at Kuroko. He was standing still, staring at Akane’s retreating form. 

 

Riko turned a few corners and dashed through a set of double doors labeled “Gym.”

 

“Here we are!” she said grandly, spreading her arms out wide. She turned to Akane, smiling. “We’re going to practice here daily. Over there is the locker rooms.” She pointed to a door labeled “Girls.”

 

“Can I…” Akane gestured towards the locker room door. “Can I quickly change?” 

 

Riko nodded. “Go ahead.” 

 

“Thank you!” Akane dashed off towards the locker room, shutting the door behind her. 

 

Akane prowled through the rows of lockers before seeing one with her name on it. Opening it, she quickly changed into a T-shirt and shorts, tying her long black hair into a high ponytail. Brushing the stray wisps of hair from her forehead, she took a deep breath and trooped back into the gym. 

 

The boys were already arriving, and Riko was instructing them to line up in an orderly row. She reached the group just as Kuroko silently took his position directly in front of Riko. Akane’s spirits soared, but sank as she assessed Kuroko’s mood. His fingers were slightly curled, and he let out a sigh. Riko hadn’t noticed him at all. 

 

“All right, boys.” Riko scanned her eyes over the group, completely skipping over Kuroko. “I am Riko Aida, your coach.” She nodded to Akane. “This is Sakura Akane, who’ll be your new manager. Um, Sakura-san? What middle school did you come from?” 

 

Akane smiled at the group. “You can all just call me by my first name, Akane,” she said. “I attended Teiko Middle School.” 

 

This was met by a series of gasps from the boys standing in front of her. 

 

“Teiko?!” A boy who looks like a cat asked. Akane nodded sheepishly. 

 

“Yes…” she responded. 

 

“Um, Akane-san, were you somehow involved with the basketball club?” A boy with a slightly pretty face inquired. Looking at him, Akane realized he had an Eagle Eye, which enabled him to have a wider range of vision while on the court. All very good, but his potential had not been reached yet. 

 

Akane smiled. “It’s a little complicated,” she answered. “I joined in my second year, and they already had a manager. So I kinda stayed in the shadows, but I was the team captain’s first hand woman. I helped him out whenever I could, and I proved very useful.” 

 

“I’ve heard rumors, but I’ve never thought they were true,” a boy with glasses gasps. On closer inspection, Akane saw he specialized in three pointers. A clutch shooter, maybe? He had that kind of fire to him. 

 

“Rumors?” Riko asked. “Hyuga, elaborate, please.” 

 

“You know, they said that there was a girl who never was really part of the team, but attended every single practice and game,” Hyuga said. “She always stood close to the team captain, and they were almost constantly talking. During games, she sat in the front row, right behind the coach. Whenever they talked, players were always subbed in or taken out right after, like she had complete influence over their decisions. The Generation of Miracles took a liking to her as well.” 

 

Riko turned to Akane. “Is this true?” she said quietly. Akane frowned and nodded. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Riko pursed her lips, thinking. She finally smirked, her whole body trembling with excitement. 

 

“This is good,” she whispered. “Very good.” She turned to Akane, who leaned back. 

 

“What can you do?” 

 

Akane gulped. “It’s a little hard to explain,” she began. “But I can tell a player’s physical and mental state by looking at him or her. I can also tell what they’ll specialize in and also their limits.” 

 

Before Riko could respond, a boy with flaming red hair spoke up. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he interrupted, “But what’s the Generation of Miracles?” 

 

“You don’t know the Gen-” Akane began in amazement, but her voice faltered when she noticed that the boy had a weird aura about him. He was Japanese alright, but he had a foreigner’s air to him. American, perhaps?

 

“He just moved from America,” Riko said, confirming Akane’s speculations. “The Generation of Miracles is a group of five player from Teiko Junior High who are confirmed prodigies. Nobody has been able to beat them yet.” 

 

The boy cracked his knuckles, smiling a little creepily. “I’ll beat them all,” he growled, his eyes flashing with determination. Akane frowned, looking at him, and inwardly gasped. 

 

His stats were off the charts, and his potential surpassed that of…

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” she asked. The boy looked up. 

 

“Mmm? Taiga Kagami,” he responded. Akane merely nodded. She had never heard of him before. 

 

“That’s all well and good,” Riko said, “But we need to get started. Alright, boys!” She clapped her hands. 

 

“Take off your shirts!” 

 

The boys on the farther end perked up in shock. 

 

“Um…” they started to protest, but Hyuga shut them up with a stern look. 

 

“Just do it,” he commanded, taking off his own shirt. Grumbling, the rest of the team followed his example. 

 

Blushing, Akane averted her eyes from the scene as Riko marched up and down the rows, spouting a never ending stream of feedback. She really was good, Akane realized with a shudder. All she had to do was take one look at a person’s body, and she could measure their physical abilities and habits. 

 

“H-how does she know all this?!” A scrawny looking first year asked. Hyuga smiled, if not a little proudly. 

 

“Her father’s a personal trainer,” he explained. “So she’s had tons of practice on these kinds of things. She takes a good look at your body and can see numbers representing your physical abilities.” 

 

“Woah…” the boy shuddered. 

 

Riko was nearing the end of her inspection, approaching Kagami and Kuroko. She stopped in front of Kagami, staring at him. 

 

“Yo,” he said casually. “A bit chilly up here. You done yet?” Akane giggled behind her hand. Riko looked like she was going to explode… either from shock, or from happiness. 

 

“Ehh?!” Riko’s impassive face suddenly changed to an expression of complete shock. “Whaaat?!” 

 

Akane smiled a little to herself. Kagami had potential that she couldn’t even see yet, but she could tell that he had a hidden ability, just like… 

 

“Coach, how long are you going to stare?” Hyuga asked Riko, who was staring at Kagami. She shook herself out of her funk. 

 

“Oh! Um, is that it?” She asked, a little muddled. Hyuga nodded. 

 

“What about the Teiko kid?” someone from the back asked. 

 

“Um, Kuroko-” Akane began, but Riko cut her off. 

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya? Hmm.” She looked around, peering around the mass of boys. 

 

“Nope. Don’t see him. He must not be here.” 

 

“Riko-san,” Akane said quickly. “Kuroko-kun-” 

 

“I’m here,” Kuroko said, from his spot in front of Riko. Riko’s eyes widened, seeing him for the first time. There was a moment of shocked silence, and Akane could see the beads of sweat forming on Riko’s forehead. 

 

“Wha-” Riko stammered, her face turning red. “WHAT?!”

 

“Riko…?” Hyuga whispered, peering over the girl’s shoulder to see what she was looking at. “What’s- HUH? When did  _ you _ get here?!” 

 

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko said politely. Akane rolled her eyes.  _ Of course he was _ , she thought.  _ Who else would he be? _

“Yeah, we know that,” Riko said, recovering from her shock. “Did you just come or something?” 

 

Kuroko shook his head. “I was here the whole time.” 

 

“Impossible,” Riko muttered under her breath. She shook her head twice, clearing her mind. 

 

“Take off your shirt, please,” Riko ordered. 

 

“I just did,” Kuroko said under his breath, but he did as he was told. Assessing his physical capabilities, Akane felt a twinge of sadness. Kuroko always had to work twice as hard to keep up with his peers, but even then it wasn’t enough. He was nearing his limits, and he was only a first year. He would never be a superstar. 

 

Riko’s face turned pale, and Akane could tell she was extremely confused. She probably didn’t expect Kuroko’s stats to be that low. 

 

“Akane-san,” Riko said. Akane snapped to attention.

 

“Yes?” she asked, eyeing Kuroko nervously. Kuroko offered her a small, reassuring smile. This boosted her spirits somewhat.

 

“I’m guessing you know Kuroko from middle school,” Riko began. Akane cast a nervous look towards Kuroko, and he slightly shook his head. Akane nodded, understanding what he was trying to convey. 

 

“I do,” Akane replied. 

 

“So does he have any…” Riko seemed to lose track of her sentence. “Particular talents?” 

 

“Tetsuya may not seem like much, but I assure you he has many unexpected qualities,” Akane responded, not giving a straight answer. “You’ll see in due time.” 

 

Riko pouted, clearly not in favor of the answer. However, she understood that Akane wished to leave Kuroko’s talents unclear, at least for the time being.

 

“Well, I hope to see them soon,” Riko said decidedly. She clapped her hands, and everyone turned to look at her. 

 

“Thank you all for coming today,” she smiled at the group. “I hope to see you all in the practices to come! You’re all dismissed.” 

 

As the boys broke from the group and went their separate ways, Akane pushed through the crowd and exited the gym. She didn’t stop walking until she reached the corner of the sidewalk. 

The sun was setting, flashing brilliant streaks of yellow, orange, and bloodred across the sky. Clouds floated in the air, outlined in silver. The air was crisp and a little cold. 

 

Akane heard light footsteps behind her, and she turned, smiling. 

 

“Tetsuya!” she said, running up to him. Kuroko pulled her into a quick hug. 

 

“Akane-chan,” he replied, smiling. “Thanks for sticking up for me back there.” 

 

“Ah, it was nothing,” Akane said sheepishly, running her hand through her hair. She frowned. “But how come you wanted to keep this secret?” She waved her hand in the air, demonstrating their current relationship. 

 

Kuroko’s smile dimmed a little bit. “I’d like it to be known eventually,” he began, “But perhaps I should explain why to you.”

* * *

 

_ This is the story of the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, and his girlfriend who has an unusual ability.  _

 

_ You have now finished Chapter Two- Hidden _

 

_ Thank you for reading! _

* * *

 


End file.
